


The Talk

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew she had to take the next step forward with Maki..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

 

* * *

 

Nico patted away some imagery dust off the couch in the apartment. The nerves were getting the better of her and her previous idol bravado had dissipated at the thought of what was to come. She never thought that she would be the one having this awkward discussion with Maki considering that most of their times communicating since school had be through snarky comments & brazen insults.

With that knowledge, Nico would never have believed that Maki would be the one she would fall asleep with and wake up to. She never would have believed that they'd be compromising and making life altering decisions together when they couldn't even agree on a stage formation back then.

She loved the redhead more than she could describe in words so this moment, it was only bound to happen, _"It needs to happen, for the sake of our relationship"_ she thought.

Nico zipped around the apartment quickly to make sure that everything was in order, particularly the bedroom; that was of course where this conversation would end after all.

Be it with shouts, tears, moans or sighs, Maki was going to end up in their bed.

Damage control was already set up in the form of a dinner consisting of tomato soup, fresh bread and salad followed by parfaits. Nico figured a light dinner would be better for the situation to come. _"The smell of the tomato soup should tame the beast"_ she laughed inwardly, heading towards the set table.

She had the entire works of Mozart & Beethoven set up on the sound system, hoping that if the redhead got too flustered, the sounds of these two greats would soothe her; making it less likely for her to kill her too. She was well aware of her girlfriend's temperamental mood changes so whether she will feel satisfied or agitated after the events she couldn't be sure of so Nico made sure she had all the bases covered.

Nico paced around their apartment once again, god knows how many laps this round would amount to as she inwardly cursed Maki's mother for not having this talk with her years ago. Even the conversation she had with the older Nishikino woman on the phone was awkward enough.

_"Nico-san, you have nothing to worry about. Maki loves you & even if she doesn't show it, she's more than happy to let you tell her this. As her mother, I think she is ready, you both are and I know that she's in safe hands with you. Don't over think the situation and try to make it as smooth and steady as possible when telling her your thoughts and what you want to do, good luck!"._

_"What parent doesn't have this conversation with their kid?! Good luck my a-"_   Nico was about to grumble when she heard to door click open, _"Here goes everything._

Maki popped into the living room, placing her bag and coat down only to be ambushed by the smaller girl out of nowhere.

"Welcome home Maki-chan!" Nico greeted, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and standing on her tiptoes for a kiss.

"Uh, hi.." Maki breathed out from Nico's rather strong grip and leant her head down to kiss her, "This is, unexpected".

"Well Nico figured you might need something nice to come home to after a long day, I'm thoughtful like that".

"And modest" Maki muttered but was happy nonetheless and pried her arms free so that she could return the hug, "I appreciate it".

 _"Shit"_   was all that was running through Nico's head as she snuggled into Maki, _"Please, whatever spirit has protected me all these years, don't fail me now & don't listen to that not so spiritual washi monster!"._

"Hey Maki-chan, let's sit down, I wanted to-".

"Is that tomato soup I smell?" Maki suddenly asked and pulled back a little.

The goofy smile on the doctor in training's face made Nico wish she could frame it.

"Yeah it is! I'm sure you must be hungry so let's eat" Nico said and dragged the redhead to the table, _"Maybe she'll be open to what I have to tell her if she's distracted by the soup. Nico you're a genius!"._

If Nico's anxious and overly jittery behaviour was noticed by Maki, she didn't show it. She certainly let it pass once she stuck into the heavenly tomato based concoction that only her tiny girlfriend could perfect that well.

The dark haired girl side eyed her whilst she ate her own, her palms accumulating sweat and her feet tapping furiously. She was taking in Maki's mood which seemed calm and approachable. The last thing she wanted is to make the redhead uncomfortable but sometimes being forward was necessary.

"Maki-chan?".

"Yeah?".

Nico turned in her chair slightly so that she was facing Maki & took her hands in hers.

"You know I love you right? Like a lot?".

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the sudden seriousness in Nico, "I do, what's going on Nico-chan, what's wrong?".

"Nothing's wrong, not really" Nico replied and rubbed her thumb over Maki's knuckles, _"If she does punch me, it won't hurt as much if I do this right?"._

"Nico..".

"I think we're ready to move onto and from certain things. We are 22 now & as your girlfriend, it's up to me to make the first steps towards that" Nico continued and moved her eyes up to gauge Maki's reaction so far.

"What on earth are you talking about?" the redhead asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"I think you're ready Maki-chan".

"Huh? For what?".

"Ready to know that..", Nico continued with hesitation and held Maki's hands tighter.

"Nico-chan!".

Nico took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes, not faltering and mustered up her most serious yet calming voice as she told Maki something she had been yearning to do since the moment she found out.

....

..

.

"Santa-san isn't real".

 


End file.
